This application relates to the art of relining sewers and, more particularly, to pipe joints and couplers that connect pipes used for relining sewers. Although the invention is particularly applicable to pipe used for relining sewers and will be described with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used in other environments and for other purposes.
Sewers commonly are relined while water continues to flow through the existing sewer. Adjacent sections of new pipe must be joined together in cramped quarters in a trench where it is difficult to work, and where the pipe end portions are subject to being fouled by dirt. This makes it difficult to assemble a joint between adjacent pipe sections in an efficient and leak-tight manner. It would be desirable to have a pipe joining arrangement that is more efficient and less subject to leakage or contamination by dirt as compared with existing arrangements.